DESCRIPTION In this application Dr. Upperman proposes to study the regulation of enterocyte apoptosis induced by NO. Studies into (1) the characterization of enterocyte death after shock and trauma are of clear basic and applied relevance. The expectations are that the studies will provide novel information regarding the mechanism of the regulation of enterocyte death, with particular relevance to signaling pathways, Src-dependent kinases, and bacterial translocation.